Increased processing power has made it easier to manipulate information items on a display of a mobile electronic device, for example through presence of improved graphics accelerators. Several attempts have been made to put this increase processing power to use in improving the user-friendliness of graphical UIs. For example, it is now possible to show three dimensional objects on mobile electronic devices and to show two-dimensional objects in a three-dimensional UI space. However, these attempts have mainly cluttered the user interface for the normal user when effects steal the attention from the tasks to be performed. This is a new situation in mobile electronic devices. Solutions for more intuitive UI graphics are needed. Thus, there is a desire for more flexible and intuitive ways of UI navigation visualizations.
On the above background, it would be advantageous to at least partially fulfill one or more of the above indicated desires.
It would also be advantageous to provide a more intuitive way of visualizing information items that are displayed on a display screen an electronic device.